The present invention relates to a vehicle having a bumper device, in particular having a front bumper device.
Conventional bumper devices for vehicles have a bumper crossmember arrangement extending transversely across the width of the vehicle. In particular in the case of low-profile vehicles with a vehicle front of low height in which the coolers are provided, such a bumper crossmember arrangement provided at the vehicle front constitutes a considerable obstruction for that part of the relative wind which forms a cooling air flow. This air mass flow intended for flowing through the cooler is divided or even blocked by the bumper crossmember arrangement extending in front of the coolers, such that the cooling air flow can flow through or impinge on the cooler or other components only in a suboptimum manner.
EP 1 300 322 A1 presents and describes a front module, formed from plastic, of a vehicle, which front module serves for holding various items which belong to the engine bay of a vehicle, as well as body parts, such as for example fenders, the engine hood or a front fascia. Such body and engine parts are fastened not to a bumper device but always to a front module which is connected to, or is a part of, the load-bearing structure of the vehicle. The crash structure of the vehicle, which also includes the bumper device, is always provided in front of said structure, and thus also in front of the front module.
WO 03/008256 A1 likewise presents and describes a front module for a motor vehicle, which front module serves for holding a multiplicity of elements thereon and, in order to facilitate the assembly of the motor vehicle, can be attached in prefabricated form, with elements attached thereto, to the motor vehicle. The front module may be produced for example from a composite material, such as for example a fiber-reinforced synthetic resin matrix with a core composed of balsa wood. The front module has a cooler grille opening reinforcement to which components, such as for example fenders, bumper covers, cooler grille, headlamps, etc. are attached. Proceeding forward in the direction of travel from the frame structure of said front module, there are provided components for holding headlamps, between which components there is situated a structure for local energy absorption in the event of pedestrian collisions, which structure is located in the upper region in front of the opening of the frame and is composed of the same plastics-wood composite material. In the case of said front module, too, it is always necessary for the crash structure of the vehicle, which also includes the bumper device, to be provided in front of the front module in the direction of travel.
EP 1 623 879 A1 presents and describes a frame structure of a front module, which likewise serves for accommodating vehicle components and does not form a bumper device. To each side of the structure of the front-end section there is attached a beam or member which is flexible and curved. The respective lateral member is inserted with a square peg into a square recess which is provided in each vertical member section of the frame-like front side. The respective beam or member serves for accommodating a front lamp unit and for fastening the front tip of a respective fender. The respective lateral members are connected to one another by means of an upper strut arrangement, wherein said strut arrangement extends with a forward surface section in front of the upper part of the opening of the frame. The strut arrangement may be composed of plastic, and is then thus not suitable as a bumper. The bumper skin is fastened to the two lateral members and to the strut arrangement. The front-end section thus constitutes merely a front module for accommodating the holder, formed by the lateral members and by the strut arrangements, for assemblies and body elements, in front of which there must still be provided a crash structure with a bumper device. It can also be seen that the bumper skin is completely closed in front of the opening of the front-end section.
DE 10 2011 005 687 A1 presents and describes a bumper of a motor vehicle, which bumper is composed of two lateral bumper crossmember sections and of a central bumper crossmember section which connects said lateral bumper crossmember sections to one another. The bumper crossmember sections are produced from light metal extruded profiles. For weight reasons, the central extruded profile has a cutout. All three bumper crossmember sections have the same height, such that the central bumper crossmember section does not extend over a greater vertical height than the lateral bumper crossmember sections. The bumper crossmember sections thus extend over approximately the same height extent over the width of the motor vehicle. The bumper support members are attached above the cutout provided in the central section, specifically to the upper region of the central bumper crossmember section.
It is the object of the present invention to specify a vehicle having a bumper device which, even in the case of a vehicle front of low height, permits an improved flow through coolers provided in the vehicle front.
This object is achieved by a vehicle according to the invention having a bumper device and having two bumper support members arranged parallel to the vehicle longitudinal central plane. The bumper device has a bumper crossmember arrangement which is arranged transversely with respect to the vehicle longitudinal central plane and which is equipped with two fastening sections and which has a central section and two lateral end sections. The bumper crossmember arrangement is fastened by its two fastening sections directly or by a respective connecting structure to the associated bumper support member. The central section of the bumper crossmember arrangement is formed as a frame member which surrounds an opening and which has an upper crossmember, a lower crossmember, a left-hand support pillar and a right-hand support pillar. The central section is provided between the fastening sections, and the two lateral end sections projecting laterally beyond the fastening sections. The clear width between the upper and the lower crossmember is greater than or equal to the height extent of the bumper support members. The bumper device is designed such that inflowing cooling air can flow substantially unimpeded through the opening, which is surrounded by the frame member, to a cooler situated downstream of the bumper device.
This refinement according to the invention of a vehicle having a bumper device with, as a central section, a frame member which surrounds an opening, makes it possible for the one or more coolers to be positioned behind the opening of the frame member, in such a way that a throughflow is possible without parts of the bumper device causing shielding effects. The frame member, with its upper crossmember and its lower crossmember in the central section, performs the tasks of the bumper crossmember. In this way, a frame member with a correspondingly large opening is realized, which permits the passage of an adequately large coolant flow.
It is particularly preferable for the clear width between the upper and the lower crossmember to be approximately twice the height extent of the bumper support members. For example, the clear width amounts to 2.5 times the height extent of the bumper support members. The clear width between the upper and the lower crossmember may however also be less than twice the height extent of the bumper support members, and may, for example, amount to 1.5 times the height extent.
It is preferable for a grille to be provided in or in front of the opening of the frame member. The grille may form a protective grille for the one or more coolers situated behind the opening.
Alternatively, to protect the cooler, a cable or bar arrangement may be provided in or in front of the opening of the frame member. Here, it is advantageous if the cable or bar arrangement has cables or bars running parallel to the lower and/or upper crossmember. The transversely running cables or bars can, in the event of a collision, accommodate transverse forces that act in the bumper device.
In an alternative embodiment, the cable or rod arrangement may have cables or rods running transversely, in particular at right angles, with respect to the lower and/or upper crossmember.
It is also preferably possible for a lamellar arrangement to be provided in or in front of the opening of the frame member. Here, it is advantageous if the lamellar arrangement has lamellae running parallel to the lower and/or upper crossmember. Alternatively, the lamellar arrangement may have lamellae running at right angles with respect to the lower and/or upper crossmember.
In an advantageous refinement of the bumper device according to the invention, between the left-hand support pillar and the right-hand support pillar, there is provided at least one further support pillar which connects the upper crossmember and the lower crossmember to one another. The at least one further support pillar improves the statics of the frame member, whereby in particular, even in the event of a collision, the risk of an ingress of foreign bodies into the opening of the frame member, and thus of damage to the cooler, is reduced.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.